The Shadow Souls Duel!
by shadowjoninx9
Summary: Actually, after the Battle City Tournament. The four friends now have trouble with their millenium items! Casted into the shadow realm... The horror of the fic is that if you lose while in the shadow realm you die! chap6 up! The death of Seto and YUGI!
1. The Vicious defeat

Chapter 1: A vicious Defeat!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material used in this fic. Nor am I making any money off of this information. This story is purely for the enjoyment of fans.  
  
"Ooooo. . . great move Yugi. . . but I got a better one!"  
  
In the classroom across from the gym Joey Wheeler, a 16-17 year-old boy was engaged in his most difficult duel of all. Ranged in brute strength, both in life and in Duel Monsters, he wore an overpowering smirk as he drew his best card-combo.  
  
"I'll lay two cards face down on the field, and a monster card in defensive mode."  
  
Across from him sat Yugi Moto, a top ranked Duelist placing 2 out of 300! The only one above him was... Seto Kaiba. He drew a card. 'Perfect. . .' He thought as he pulled his best card. . . the Dark Magician!  
  
"You've played valiantly Joey, but I am afraid your time is up! I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode! GO Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
With a flash of dark lights emanating from the Yugi's magician, Joey's Mystical Elf was vanquished.  
  
"Perfect. . . just as I planned! You're gonna fall right into my trap!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Yugi looked down to the field to see his Dark Magician unscathed, "You bluff, see. . . the Dark Magician is perfectly safe."  
  
"Yes. . . he may be now, but not for long buddy! Cause it's my move!" Joey placed his right hand upon his deck, 'Please let this be it!' Quickly he pulled the card and looked upon the spiked objects in the painting. 'YES!'  
  
"Here it goes Yugi... First I'll play Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode. Next, I'll place a magic card face down on the field, and equip another to Saggi!"  
  
Confused as to why Joey would play Saggi the Dark Clown to oppose his Dark Magician Yugi stated, "Ha! Now it's my move!" He drew a card.  
  
"Now I'll play the Pot of Greed which allows me to draw up to two cards from the top of my deck! Next, I'll play both Gaia the Fierce Knight, and the Curse of Dragon cards in attack mode. Now I'll use the power of this card. . . . . . . . . Polymerization! To fuse Gaia and the Dragon to Gaia the Dragon Champion! Now Gaia Charging Strike his Dark Clown!"  
  
Joey began to laugh, and finally said, "I can't believe you would fall for this, but ya did!"  
  
"Huh? Fall for what? What are you talking about Joey?!" Yugi then noticed why Joey was laughing, his deck was glowing. . .  
  
"I infected Saggi with the Crush Card Virus! Now all the monster cards in your deck with attack points of 1500 or higher are now unusable!" Joey continued laughing until Yugi began to join in.  
  
"Huh? What's so darn funny! I just beat your best card! Why are you laughing?" His face burned hotter than a volcano.  
  
"Because," Said Yugi, "I anticipated your move and came up with the perfect counter move! Yes Joey, you've just activated my trap! The Magic Jammer to be precise! This trap negates all effects of all magic cards played in the same turn and destroys them. My Polymerization, and your Crush Card, and since playing this card ends my turn I have even more monsters for you to deal with, much more! Your move!"  
  
With the realization that Yugi was right he drew another card from his deck. . . the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! 'Still not strong enough to bet his Dark Magician!'  
  
"Okay. . . okay. . . I guess I'll just play these monsters in defensive mode, and end my turn."  
  
Confident his trap would work Yugi drew his next card. . . his second Pot of Greed!  
  
"I'll use another Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards from my deck." The last wo cards he drew were the Kuribo monster, and the Fairy Meteor Crush card.  
  
"That's it Joey. . . . . . . . . it's all over." Yugi grinned triumphantly.  
  
"WHAT!!! HOW?" Joey slammed his fist down hard upon the table.  
  
This is how Joey. First I'll play the Kuribo, and next I'll activate the other card I had face down, the Dark Magic Ritual! Sacrificing both the Kuribo and my Dark Magician I'll unleash the destructive power of the Magician of the Black Chaos! Next, I'll double equip him with the Black Pendent, and the Fairy Meteor Crush cards! Now go! Shadow Staff Strike!"  
  
With that Yugi' Magician obliterated Joey's Ryu-Kishin, dropping his life points down to 0!  
  
"Good game Yug. . ."  
  
"Same here Joey. . .  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Scythe: SO. . . how was it? Does my work need some improvement? R&R, and also read my other works!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies Bye! 


	2. Coming of Shadows

Chapter 2: Coming of Shadows  
  
Off in the darkness a lone figure sits upon a small stool. Surrounding him is a wall of darkness. . .  
  
'Soon . . . Yugi boy, very soon you will be within my grasp. . . and this time I will take that which is rightfully mine! Your soul, and your Millenium Puzzle! This time I will not be defeated so easily! Ahahahahaha. . . . . .'  
  
meanwhile. . .  
  
"Come on Yugi! We're going to be late!" A wise old man stood smiling up at him from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming Grandpa! Just gotta get some things first." The over energetic Yugi shouted back down to his loving Grandfather.  
  
"Alright, just make it quick!" Gramps left for the car, and heard Yugi plowing down the stairs. Yugi raced past his Grandpas' figure and dashed for the car.  
  
"Let's go Gramps!!" Now it was Yugi who was the impatient one.  
  
"Aright. . . are you ready for today's events?"  
  
"Yeah . . . and with the support of my friends I know I'll never lose!" With that the Moto's car backed out of the driveway and sped off towards the Kaiba Corp. Building. When they arrived they saw the dynamic trio that was missing Yugi for the dynamic quartet. Joey ran over to the car as Yugi emerged.  
  
"Hey Yug! Check out my deck now!!" Joey Wheeler shouted excitedly as he thrusted a handful of cards into Yugi's face.  
  
"Sure why not. . . Oh my god Joey! A Blue-Eyes White Dragon!! How?!" Yugi's eyes were filled with shock.  
  
"Easy. . . a bunch of duelists sent in letters complaining that only four B.E.W.D. cards was unfair so they began making more, and I got one!! Look at the other cards too." Both Yugi and his Grandpa had their jaws to the floor. The thought of the Ultra rare B.E.W.D card being re-printed was astounding. Still Yugi continued to search through Joey's deck. 'Huh? Machines, Dragons, and Zombies? What is he planning on doing?' Yugi was very confused as to why Joey would ditch the Crush Card combo.  
  
"Hey Yugi take a look at mine." Taia ran over to the little Yugi, and he searched through her deck as well.  
  
"Fairies, Angels, and Divines, not bad Taia."  
  
"Thanks Yug."  
  
"Does this mean all of you are going to compete?"  
  
"Yep. . ." Yugi looked over at Tristan.  
  
"Even you Trist?" Yugi was confused as to how, for his deck had been stolen on the Duelist Kingdom Island by Bandit Keith.  
  
"I bought new cards from my uncle in Japan, and he got me the rarest cards around. . . here look." He gave his deck to Yugi, and again the little one began to search through the cards to find Tristan's strategy.  
  
"Oh my god! Tristan you have three copies of the legendary Exodia!!!"  
  
"What!?" All the rest of them gasped in disbelief until Yugi picked out all fifteen of the cards and showed them.  
  
"Better watch are backs now! Exodia is a tough on to beat." A very familiar female voice was heard behind Yugi.  
  
He turned around slowly..."Mai! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Simple I'm gonna compete!"  
  
"Well we all should go and register before the arena is closed off."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The five friends left for the tournament dome not know the danger they would be walking into. . .  
  
From a window high up on the dome a shadowy figure lurks, and stares out the window...  
  
'I've got you now Yugi.' His millennium Staff glows brightly. . .  
  
"Huh? What's this! My puzzle is acting strange."  
  
"How so Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's glowing!" Yugi began to tremble and fell to the floor.  
  
The glowing increased until all five friends were caught, and someone or something caused every single one of them to blackout.  
  
When he awoke Yugi was in trapped within a dark room. . . alone!  
  
Suddenly he turned to see someone sitting on a chair, or was it a stool?  
  
Moving closer towards the figure a dim light shone in one eye. . .  
  
'AH......no I sent you to the shadow realm!!! How?'  
  
  
  
Scythe: So. . . who do ya think it is hmmm. . . Well I won't give it away just yet, but be on the lookout for chap 3 The Dejavu Duel! Thankies... R&R also read some of my other stuffs. For those who love Yu Yu Hakusho, I gots my own version of the story, exciting twists, and everything. Plus for those who love FF's I gots two other fics dedicated to 8+7 Plz. R&R everything if possible, oh yeah flames are excepted of course that doesn't mean that I'll. . . . . . . . . . Any way See Ya SOON Space Cowboy's 


	3. Revealing Darkness

Chapter 3: Revealing Darkness  
  
... ... ... .......uh.....disclaimer? Well I don't own Yugioh, and all that fun S**T!!  
  
  
  
The other friends all awoke in similar "chambers" if you will. Joey was the first to awaken.  
  
"Ugh...what happened?" Suddenly realizing he had been thinking out loud he shut his mouth, until...  
  
"You're in the lovely Shadow Realm..." A very cold, very bitter, and very familiar voice was heard coming from behind him.  
  
"Hey I know dat voice..." He slowly began to turn around. Suddenly......  
  
"Whaaa..! Bakura!! What's happened to you?" Joey had turned to see his oldest rival leaning with his back against what seemed to be an invisible wall!! Bakura's clothes were completely soaked with blood, and the strangest thing Joey noticed was that there was, what he believed to be, another taller, slimmer clone of Bakura lurking over the one on the floor. The real Bakura lifted his head weakly and stated...  
  
"Joey...I fear...I fear my time may be...may be up!" Joey looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What do ya mean 'your time may be up?!" Bakura now looked Joey straight in the eye wit small pools of ears welling up deep within his.  
  
"The overlord of darkness has no use for me anymore, and my spirit has abandoned me. The Millennium Ring has chosen another master...once it arrives I will die!!" At that the body of his long since envied friend fell from a crouch to lay face first upon the cold, dark ground. Joey could see tiny streams of blood flowing from under him, and as he began to move to help his last hope of escaping the confines of this dreaded evil place the spirit of the Ring gave him a cold stare, and stopped Joey dead in his tracks.  
  
The Spirit the bent down and grasped the thick golden chain of the Ring he possessed from the now cold flesh that was Bakura's neck. With a sudden jerk of his wrist the spirit snapped the chain, and the golden wire that looked as if it would produce a sense of hope cut right through the soft flesh that connected Bakura's head to the rest of his body. The spirit then kicked the head towards Joey, and it lay face up, with eyes staring blankly into his face, at his feet. Suddenly the head exploded and sent Joey flying across the room only to crash into the stonewall that laid behind him. Covered in blood Joey was knocked unconscious by the blow.  
  
While he lay there so innocently the spirit advanced, Joey could not feel the sensation of energy rush through him as the Spirit placed around his neck the Golden Millennium Ring. It disappeared with a slight chuckle....  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"Hey Taia how do we get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know Mai?"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!! TAIA DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!!"  
  
The form of a man dressed completely in white had appeared behind her and now proceeded to speak, "Taia, Mai you are both in grave danger!"  
  
Taia recognized the voice, and turned around to give him a great big hug!  
  
"Oh...Shadi I'm sooooo glad you are here!"  
  
"It is an honor to meet with you again Taia, although Mai seems to have forgotten me..." He turned and pulled out his Millennium items, the Scales and the Key. He gave Taia the Scales, and tried to give Mai the Key.  
  
"What is that?" Before any one could answer she remembered of the one who had penetrated her mind with only a golden key.  
  
"Sooo...you were the wise guy who ruined my dream!" She snatched the Key from him and poked him hard in the side with it.  
  
"Please be gentle." He started to warp out until Taia said, "What danger is there?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said we are in grave danger. Well what is it?"  
  
"It will all be explained later, but right now you must come with me for we are in the feigning halls of the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Shadow WHAT!" Mai had a confused, and scared look upon her face.  
  
"Just come with me and I'll explain everything." At that they all followed him into his little white circle, and were teleported to darker chamber.  
  
Meanwhile yet again......  
  
"Whoa." Groggy, Tristan stood up from the stone floor. He had the worst dream. He dreamt that he was facing Yugi in a duel to the death! The scary pat about the dream was that he had won over the undefeatable Yugi Moto.  
  
A faint glow came from the other side of the room, and grew rapidly. Suddenly as the light shone quite brightly, a large stone door appeared. Tristan ran over to I through the impenetrable darkness.  
  
"What's this?" As his hand came in contact to the door, it slowly began to open! The light quickly faded away and inside the doorway he thought he saw another person.  
  
"Wait a minute...there is someone there." As he said this a tall, black-cloaked man fell from within the doorway. Tristan tried to remove the hood that concealed the man's identity, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly the form moved! It began to twitch its arms, and legs. It then proceeded in trying to stand up. After noticing the figure attempt this many times, he decided to help. When the man was on his feet he spoke!  
  
"Ugh...here...take this..." The figure held out a blue-gloved hand and in it he held a small pendant attached to a golden wristband.  
  
"What is it?" Tristan held the little charm in his hands giving it the most confounded look imaginable.  
  
"That is ...the......newest Millennium Item...The Millennium Charm! It has the power to mask the other abilities of the other six Millennium items! It will also allow the wearer extreme luck in duels!" The figure slowly began to fade away and as he fell Tristan rushed to catch him. What happened next shocked him to death! For when he caught the mysteriously cloaked man his hood fell back to reveal the face of the cruel, vile, and untrustworthy Bandit Keith! But as he saw the form of him fading away he was filled with a new sense of honor for this kind deed.  
  
He took up the charm, for he had dropped it when trying to catch the figure, and now placed the golden band over his wrist. 'You have been chosen to stop the madness! Destroy all but the puzzle and you shall live! But, beware of the glowing stick and sphere. For they will surely be your downfall if you are careless around them. Go now, and end the Dark Duel games forever!!' With that Tristan felt like he had been blessed with a new spirit, and by simply touching the small charm upon his wrist he was teleported in the same place as Shadi had teleported to......  
  
Meanwhile yet again............  
  
"Huh? It's not possible! I sent you to the Shadow Realm!" Little Yugi stared directly in to the glowing light before him.  
  
"Yes, you did send me to the shadow realm yugi-boy and that is where we are now!" The maniacal laughter sent familiar chills down Yugi's spine. Chills he hoped he would never feel again.  
  
"Alright Pegasus! This time I'll make sure you don't come back."  
  
"Are you challenging my to a duel?"  
  
"Yes! This time you will perish!!!! YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that Yugi transformed into his other form Yami(the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle). They both prepared for the bout.  
  
"Your move Pegasus!!!!"  
  
  
  
Scythe: Oooooooo......the suspense must be killing you all! To find what will happen to Yugi in his duel with none other than Maxamillion Pegasus. Tune in soon for another exciting episode of YUGIOH! The Shadow Souls Duel!!! Thankies....and review, review, REVIEW!!! Plz........... 


	4. The Duel of Sorrows

Chapter 4 : The Duel of Sorrows  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : See chap 3  
  
  
  
« Prepare for some pain, yugi-boy! » Pegasus drew his first card.  
  
« Hmmm...perfect, like always, I summon the Red Archery Girl(1400/1500) in attack mode, and I'll also place two cards facedown on the field. Your move! » He casted a familiar grin unto Yugi, which reminded him of their past encounter.  
  
« You can't fool us this time Pegasus, Mind Shuffle! » With that Yugi reappeared, and drew his first cards. 'Great! The Dark Magician! This is so unlike the first match where all I had was a Beaver Warrior to protect me! I'll win for sure now!'  
  
« You're mind games are through Pegasus, I summon the Dark Magician(2500/2100) in attack mode! I'll Also lay three cards onto the field, and play the Pot of Greed! As you know this card allows me to draw up to two cards from the top of my deck! » He drew his cards with much faith, 'I have to believe in the heart of the cards!' He drew the Spellbinding Circle, and the Living Arrow card!  
  
« Since my turn is far from over I'll place another card face down, and activate one I already had down, which would be the Graceful Charity card! Which allows me to draw three, and makes me discard two cards! » With that he placed a hand upon his deck and called out to the heart! The card he drew first was miraculous!! The Magician of the Black Choas!!! The second card was a lousy Hibikime. . . So he discarded the Spellbinding Circle and the Hibikime!  
  
« Now I'll attack!! Dark Magician!! Dark Magic Attack!!! » The field was suudenly covered with dark lights, and when they faded away, so did Pegasus's Red Archery Girl!   
  
« Mmhuuhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You've just actiavted my trap! »  
  
« WHAT? TRAP!!!!! »  
  
« Yes liitle Yugi! You've just activated my Time Machine Trap card! This card allows me to bring back any monster who has just perished from the previous turn, and you know what that means...... my Red Archery Girl is baaacck! I'll also activate this precious feild magic card as well, The Toon World card, which transforms my Archery Girl into the Toon Mermaid(1400/1500)! But wait! That's not all!! I'll also activate this magic card as well, The Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy one of the magic/trap cards you have face down! » He destroyed Yugi's Mirror Force!  
  
« Oh no... I should have seen that one coming! » Yugi cursed at himself for falling for such a wasted trap, but suddenly smiled.  
  
« What are you so happy about? » Pegasus couldn't see why he was happy. I mean he did manage to bring back and convert his monster into a toon all in one turn.  
  
« I'm happy because you just fell for my trap! Magic Jammer! Tis card allows me to negate and destroy one magic card on the field for the measly sacrifice of one card from my hand, and I think I'll discard this! The Penguin Knight, and since his effect lets me take my graveyard and shuffle it into my deck I'll be able to use boththe Mirror Force and Magic Jammer again! Oh yes...what card to destroy? How about you say good bye to that Toon World! » The mystical book of toons was destroyed and the Mermaid reconverted to her original state.  
  
« Noooooooooo!!! My precious Toon World! Ohh now you will pay!!! My move! » He drew another card, the Relinquished!  
  
« You may remember this card from our previous duel. Now I'll activate the Black Illusion Ritual, and sacrifice the Red Archery Girl to summon the Relinquished!(0/0, but has the ability to take over opponents monsters) » He began to laugh manically, until he noticed that Yugi had not be instilled with the same look of shock as he ahd the last time he used the awesome monster.  
  
« HA........... What a predicable situation, Pegasus, and although my Dark Magician is at the mercy of your Ritual Monster, I have a new trick of my own! Remeber your Toon Mermaid, well she's baaackk! »  
  
« What?! How!! »  
  
« Simple. . . I just used my Time Machine Trap card! Now this is where the fun begins! For I'll activate the Ultra Secret Rare, Mystic Prism Ritual card, and sacrifice both the Toon Mermaid, and the Dark Magician to summon the fierce, and mystical, Five Gods Dragon(5000/5000)!! » A beam of light shot down onto the field. The toon, and spell-caster were vanquished! A slight roar was heard, and when the light faded, a huge five headed dragon stood where the Dark Magician had been.  
  
« Ooooo.........I'm going to have so much fun stealing your monster! »  
  
« Not this time! For I'll also activate the Change of Heart! Which allows me to gain control of 1 of my opponents monsters! Come to me Relinquished! »  
  
« NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I SURRENDER!!!!!!! I SURRENDER!!!!!!!! »  
  
«Good! Now you owe me! Hand over your Millennium Eye! »  
  
« I don't know how to remove it! »  
  
'Let me take it from here Yugi.' 'Alright Yami!' « Mind Shuffle! »  
  
He picked up a knife that was convinently lying on the floor near his feet, and said, «This is going to me more than it will you! »  
  
He walked over to Pegasus and shouted, « Down to the bowels of hell with you! Mind Shatter! » The body of Maxamillion Pegasus fell to the floor, rendered of its soul. Yami took back up the knife, and gouged it into the space around the golden eye! Blood sprayed in every direction as the metallic sphere popped out from the lifeless head of the former creator of Duel Monsters! Soaked with blood the spirit raised the sphere to his own normal eyewhich suddenlt disappeared, and the golden eye magically teleported into his empty cavity! Becoming aware of there new-found powers, they used the eye to teleport to the same room as Shadii and the rest!  
  
  
  
Scythe : Sooooo. what do ya all think now? Is it scary, good, or does it need work, I'll add more blood and death stuff in as we go along. Chappiee 5 up soon, Tristans fate will finally be revealed as he duels wit an old friend! To find out who, look for episode five! The dangerous decision! R&R Plz...This is Scythe Darkwind signing off. 


	5. The Dangerous Decision

Chapter 5: The Dangerous Decision  
  
Four lights blinked in and out in comparison with each other, as the former friends gazed upon each other in amazement!  
  
"What's up with you Yugi?" Taena walked over to him. He had his back facing the rest of the group!  
  
"Nothing's the matter Taena!" He turned and revealed his new found Millennium Item!  
  
"What is that! Don't tell me that its that creepy eye thingy that Pegasus used on ya buddy!" Joey Wheeler spun around and he suddenly revealed his special prize!  
  
"No way! That was Bakuras'! How did you get it?!" Taena grabbed Joey by the collar and struck him hard across the face!  
  
"Relax, relax...he gave it to me! Then he perished!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi noticed that Shadii had given both Taena and Mai the Millennium Items he had possessed during the Battle City Tournament! He also noticed that he had taken Ishizu's Millennium Necklace! The thing that shocked him the most was Tristan! He was wearing a golden band around his wrist! Using his mind reading powers he learned that it was the newest, and most powerful Millennium Item, the Millennium Charm!  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"We are now in the main confines of the Shadow Realm where all the Duelists who fall victim to me appear!" Another familiar voice rang inside of Joey's head.  
  
'NO! Not HIM!!' As he turned he saw his worst fear...Seto Kaiba!  
  
"I have called on your spirits to duel with me, yet none of you will survive!"  
  
"Bring it on Kaiba!" Yugi shouted at the now solid holograph that was Seto.  
  
"Not you today Yugi, but him!" He pointed directly at Tristan.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Because you have acquired something from the future that my master wants! Your Millennium Charm!"  
  
"So...We'll duel for our Millennium Items eh...If I win I get your Millennium Rod, which you stole from Marik Ishtar!"  
  
"Deal! Let's Duel!"  
  
Suddenly the floor began to split as the hologram, wait! Not a hologram but the actual Seto Kaiba climbed to the red platform, as Tristan climbed the blue one.  
  
"Draw your pathetic cards. This match will be over very soon!" He began to laugh.  
  
"My move Kaiba!" He drew a Pot of Greed, Change of Heart, the Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Sangan, and Premature Burial!  
  
"I'll play this card face down in defense mode, and I'll activate the Pot of Greed and I'll draw two cards from my deck, and I'll set two cards on the field. Your move!"  
  
"And a good one it will be as well! For I'll play the Blue-Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) in attack mode, and now White Lightning!" The dragon decimated his Sangan, but activated the effect!  
  
"HA! You've just activated my monster's effect! Which allows me to take any monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck and place it into my hand. Since in is my turn I'll draw my next card, 'The second arm of Exodia...perfect, now all I need is the head, and the Left Leg!' and I'll activate my Change of Heart magic card, and I think I'll steal your Blue Eyes! I'll also lay another monster face down in defense mode! Your move!"  
  
"Fine... I'll just play this monster in attack mode and use the Flute of Summoning Dragons, since you know the monster I played was the Lord of Dragons! Which allows me to play two Dragon Monsters from my hand and I'll chose my other Blue Eyes!!! Now WHITE LIGHTNING!!!!!" The flash of light flipped over and destroyed Tristans Witch of the Black Forest!  
  
"He he he!!! You activated another one of my precious effects!! Now I'll search for another Dark creature with defense points lower than 1500 and add it to my hand!" 'The head is all I need to construct EXODIA!'  
  
'Of course!' Using his new found mind reading abilities Yugi was able to see the cards in Tristan's hand!  
  
"Now I'll play the Premature Burial card, and bring back my Sangan in attack mode, and now....I'll strike the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but first I'll play two Dian Ketos!!" He sacrificed his puny monster to the mighty dragons.  
  
"Ha! Now you have no defenses, and my powers are just beginning to grow!" Kaiba began to laugh malevolently until he noticed his opponents face.  
  
"Why are you so happy Kaiba? Didn't you know that my effect has been activated yet again!!! Now I'll search for the last card that will seal your doom!! Now I summon the most powerful duel monster in the game!! EXODIA!! OBLITERATE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" The massive rush of energy sent all of Kaiba's monsters to the graveyard, and dropped his lifepoints down to 0!  
  
"Hand over the Millennium Rod Kaiba!"  
  
"Fine...take it!"  
  
"Now to destroy you once and for all Kaiba!" He placed a hand on the hilt of the Rod and pulled. A tiny blade was extracted from within the confines of the staff. Tristan raised his arms above his head and.......  
  
"NO! Tristan STOP!!!!" Yugi Moto ran up from behind him and dashed into the blades path.  
  
"YUGI OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT SETO!"  
  
"Then so be it!"  
  
He rammed the dagger through the bowels of both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto!  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!! YUGI!!!!!!!!" Taena ran up from behind him and grasped the falling, blood-ridden body of Yugi Moto closely to her own warm body.  
  
'I'm sorry old friend......if you knew what I do now you would have done the same thing to me! Goodbye Yugi, and Pharaoh Yami...may you both rest in piece. I'll take over from here...' (Tristan) above  
  
Scythe: Whoa! Did I just write what I think I just wrote!!!! Oh my god!! What have I done...oh well. They won't be gone for long...! What do you mean, you say? Read chapters 6+7 when they are up to find out! (hint: the friends find a way to resurrect something...) Bye bye for now, and look out for episode six, the Phantom Duelist! R&R Thankies!! 


	6. Duelist of Dark Phantoms

Chapter 6: Duelist of Dark Phantoms  
  
"YUGI! Oh Goddess! Tristan why!?" (Uncontrollable Sobbing)  
Shades of pink transgress into more violent shades of crimson as the wave of blood covers the two young duelists.  
  
"I'm sorry Teana, but it had to be done!" Tristan turned his back away from her and began walking over towards Mai, who stood looking just as shocked as Teana had been, until......... A dark voice fills the room as time slows to a haltered stop, at least for everyone except Tristan.  
  
"SO! THOU HATH HEARD THE ANCIENT PROPHICY! THOU KNOWST TOO MUCH FOR THINE OWN GOOD! I SWORE TO MINE MASTER THAT THE PATHETIC DRAGON LORD, KAIBA WOULD BE ABLE TO FINISH YOU OFF! I SEE NOW THAT I UNDERESTIMATED YOUR POWER, WHAT WITH THE PIECES TO BOTH EXODIA AND DESTINY BOARD IN YOUR DECK, I COULD SEE HOW PEOPLE WOULD HAVE A HARD TIME DEFEATING YOU! BUT, HOW DOES SHE FAIR IN A DUEL, I WONDER......... SHE SHALL FACE ME IN A DUEL FOR SOULS." Without wasting any time the spell that frozen his companion Teana was broken as she stared blankly around the room. She noticed a black light glowing from the top of the red platform and saw a figure clad in complete black with many belts and metallic objects thrown on to "accessorize."  
  
The figure spoke, softer than when he was not visible, "Come on girl! I challenge thee to a duel. Yet to make it worth thoust while, I shall give thee a chance to win back thy secret lover's soul, poor little pharaoh, his time was not meant for yet. Do you accept?" A dark cloud formed inside the frail girls mind as words whispered softly, 'Come.........closer.........to the platform.........' and she moved closer with each word, until she was at the base of the blue platform. The spell suddenly broke, and she looked around seeing the blood-soaked body of her long lost love and decided that she would not lose him!  
  
"DEAL! Let's Duel!"  
  
After a short walk and a small incline they were ready.  
  
"We'll both start this duel with new rules, first off: the life point count will start at 8000 instead of the original 2000, and lastly, you are only allowed five cards in your hand at anytime."  
  
"I agree, now let's get this over with. Let's go! I have no fear." She indeed was very prepared for this, because after their little encounter during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Teana had asked Mai for some pointers, and with her trusted Femme Fatalle Deck, which incorporated some of Mai's strategy with two of her own. She was more than ready to toast this guy!  
  
They drew their first hands. Teana acquired two Rain of Mercy magic cards, a Bad Reaction to Shimochii trap card, a Pot of Greed, and her Forgiving Maiden. 'Not bad' She thought to herself. Yet the mysterious duelists' hand will remain a secret.  
  
"Since I called the challenge, and to respect your gender.........you may go first girl."  
  
"My name is Teana Gardener! How are you anyway?!"  
  
"I will reveal myself to the one who can be victorious against me! Now move!"  
  
'Right.........if I play this trap card on the field then set my monster in defense mode, then if he attacks I can.........wait! I've got it!' A smirk slowly formed across her face.  
  
"Alrighty then are you ready......... I draw my first card," (Gets Upstart Goblin.) "Now I'll set this card facedown on the field and activate Pot of Greed, allowing myself to draw two more cards from my deck." (Gets Marie the Fallen One, and Gemini Elf.) "Now I'll summon my Forgiving Maiden in defense mode. Your move."  
  
"I'm afraid all I can do is place this monster facedown on the field and end my turn."  
  
'WHAT! He's playing this game like an amateur! No.........maybe he's trying to lure me into a trap? Oh well.........'  
  
(Draws Cyber Shield)  
  
"I summon the power of the twins, go Gemini Elf, attack his facedown monster!"  
  
'That's it..........................."  
  
"I couldn't have planned a better move myself.........oh wait, I already did. You see, I wanted you to attack my creature, thus activating its special effect. Jowls of Control! Thanks to my Jowls of Dark Demise, your Gemini Elf is mine for one full turn!"  
  
"You just played right into my trap you lousy creep! Activate Bad Reaction to Simochii!(BRTS) This cards effect causes any increase in life points to my opponent, say you! To be converted to decreases instead."  
  
"Is that all......... well I think I can do better than that! I'll summon my other precious monster, the Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, and since I still can't attack your powerfully defensive Maiden, I'll just set two cards on the field and end my turn."  
  
(Teana draws for her turn, gets Goblin's Secret Remedy, and regains control over the Gemini Elf.)  
  
"Okay.........so I'll play these three cards. First: Upstart Goblin, which would have normally increased your life points by 1000 in order to allow me to draw a card from my deck, but since BRTS is on the field........."  
  
"I lose them instead......... I get the picture, so.........you've managed to deal 1000 damage to me in one turn. PATHETIC!" (Standings so far: Mysterious duelist 7000, Teana 8000)  
  
"don't be so sure on that! Activate the next two cards! Rain of Mercy X2! Which raises my LP count by 2000 giving me 10,000, and drops your LP by 2000, making your LP 5000! Oops.........I forgot to draw for Upstart Goblin." (Gets Birdface.) "Now I'll summon Birdface in attack mode, and since its effect allows me to pull any card with Harpie in its name from my deck, I'll do just that!" (Chooses Harpie Lady) "Next, I'll kamikaze my Gemini Elf with your Archfiend Soldier!" The twins charged the menace of the dark until all that was left of them both were a pile of cyber dust.  
  
'Errr...........................I'm underestimating her skills! Better be extra careful now.' He drew a card with lightning speed whilst grinning. 'Perfect,' He thought. "Now I'll activate one of my facedown card, Call of the Mummy! This card allows me to special summon any Zombie type creature from my hand to the field as long as there are no other monsters present on my side, it also allows me to play a Zombie type with any star level! Now behold the power of the Dokurorider!"  
  
Another whirling vortex of cybernetics created the holographic image of a skeletal zombie clad in the bones of the past fallen, idly sitting upon the seat of a motorcycle, which was also incased with bone, and the fixture over the headlight looked as if it were the skull of the Winged Dragon #1!  
  
Astounded, and confused, Tristan watched from the sidelines but quickly remembered something familiar about the card that was just summoned. 'Bones.........he used that card against Joey when we were lured into that cave by Bandit Keith on duelist Kingdom island! Wait a minute!' "That's a ritual monster! You need to have the ritual magic card, and sacrifice enough monsters to obtain seven star levels before you can play that creature!"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, but you see, Call of the mummy allows me to play any Zombie-type monster, even ritual creatures, but don't think that's all I'm doing! I'll play this field magic card! Activate Wasteland! Which raises my monsters attack and defense by 300 points, giving the Dokurorider a total of 2100 points, now Dokurorider! Attack the flying menace, revving rush!" The hellish bone rider charged forward towards the completely exposed armored bird, colliding with it turning it to nothing but a pile of feathers and microchips, as the zombie reappeared on the mysterious ones' side of the field. "Since my turns not over yet, I'll lay one card facedown on the field, and now I'll end my turn."  
  
"You will pay for harming my bird!" (draws a card, gets her second Pot of Greed)  
  
"Now, I'll activate my second Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." (Obtains Change of Heart, and Labyrinth Wall.)  
  
"Next I'll activate one of the cards I just drew, Change of Heart! I'll take over your Dokurorider, and sacrifice it to place a monster facedown in defense mode, 'And since you activated that Wasteland magic card, my monster gets a field power boost, giving it a total defense of 3300!' Now I'll activate another magic card! Goblin's Secret Remedy! Which i choose to use on you and normally it would raise your life points, but due to the certain circumstances, you lose 600 points instead, (MD: 4400, Teana: 9700 due to the damage caused by the destruction of the Bird Face.) It's your move creep!"  
  
"I plan on it! I'll summon Gagagigo in attack mode and end my turn!" 'You can't win, silly little girl, you will be no match for my next creature, the Ultimate Fiend, Masked Beast!'  
  
(Teana draws a Graceful Charity)  
  
'I just need one more magic card, and I could beat this creep in just two or three more turns.'  
  
"I'll play Graceful Charity, and draw three cards, yet discard two."  
  
(Draws, gets another Harpie Lady, Polymerization, and the Shadow of Eyes trap card.)  
  
"Next, I'll discard my Harpie Lady, and the Shadow of Eyes, and activate the magic of Polymerization! Fusing both the Forgiving Maiden, and Marie the Fallen One into the fairy of judgment! St. Joan arise!" the forms of the two females twisted and warped to form the sleekly armored female knight that was St. Joan, she held in her right hand, a sword of power, the blade glowing a bright white, as if the power of the faeries were possessing the ancient blade.  
(St. Joan stats- A:2800 D:2000)  
(Gagagigo stats- A:1850 D:1000)  
  
"Go St. Joan, Flying Arrow Strike!" Hidden wings appeared at Teanas' command as the femme knight took of through the air with blinding speed flying directly through, and destroying the Ancient Water guardian, dealing 950 points of additional damage to the mysterious duelist. Dropping him down to 3450 life points.  
  
"YOU! YOU CHEEKY LITTLE GIRL! I will destroy you!" (Draws card, frowns at said card.) "Not what I needed, but it will have to do for now. I play Scapegoats,(and four little tiny different colored goats appeared on the field in defense mode,) and I'll activate the magic of the Swords of Revealing Light! Let's see what that facedown monster could be." As the card slowly flipped over, the field was transformed from the wasteland to a never ending inescapable walled labyrinth.  
  
'What?! Labyrinth Wall, and with a field power bonus no less!'  
  
"Well, I see you've found my Labyrinth Wall, and by the look on your face I would say you weren't expecting it! Anyway, I'll draw." (Gets Card Destruction, has four additional cards in hand, other has two.) "Activate Card Destruction, which makes us discard both of our hands to the graveyard and draw the same amount that we just discarded." (Gets Raigeki, Shield and Sword, Invigoration, and Harpie's Feather Duster.)  
  
"That's it! It's over for you mister creepy! I first activate the magic card Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys all of the opponents magic and trap cards on the field, thereby negating the effect of your SoRL card, and getting rid of your facedown card as well. Now to get of those pesky Scapegoats, I'll activate a favorite card of Espa Roba, and if he wasn't hospitalized because of the shock Joey gave him during the Battle city tournament, then maybe he would appreciate this more, activate Raigeki! Destroy all the monsters on his side of the field! next, I'll switch my Labyrinth wall into attack mode, and activate the power of the Shield and Sword magic cards reversing the attack and defense of all monsters on the field for one turn, and finally, I activate the equip magic card of Invigoration, which when equipped to a rock, pyro, or thunder type creature raises the attack by 500, and lowers the defense by 300 points, making the Labyrinth Walls attack power equal to 3800! Labyrinth Wall, Attack!"  
  
"NOOOO! I ........................... I .................Lost! I.........Don't .........LOSE!"  
  
Darkscythe1: So how was that? I've got the next chapter ready to type, hope you all like bugs! Weevil and four others will somehow end up in the shadow realm, and what is with this mysterious duelist, and is he the one in control, or is there someone even more powerful pulling the strings? To find out look for Chapter 7: The Foresting Feud! Thankies, ad I will be updating my other fics ASAP! so plz. read the to if youlike this story, you'll love the others, read them, reeaaddd thheeemmm, yyoooouuuuu wwaannnttt ttoooo rreeeaaaddd tthhheeeemmmmmm...................... sorry, feel asleep, words of warning, never try to hypnotize anyone through a computer screen, it will only backfire and put you to sleep. See ya latta space cowboy^-^" Sorry, I miss Outlaw Star, whhaaaaa! why did Toonami cancel Outlaw Star! Anyway, i've now got the great song Jessica, by Dir en Grey stuck in me head, la lalala la lala, bye again. must I keep begging you all, REVIEW!!! plz...... 


End file.
